Reliving
by Daisy8000
Summary: Taking place after the events of KH II, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey investigate why The World That Never Was still existed. After finding clues about a 14th member and meeting an odd Sora look-a-like, the heroes must uncover a dark secret...
1. Searching

Seem familiar? Yeah. I'm re-writing this story. Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>"Urgh... are we there yet?" Sora complained. They were wandering throughout the remains of The World that Never Was. There wasn't much left, just a few collapsed buildings here and there. The main castle was miraculously still intact, however. "C'mon, Your Majesty, I don't see the point in coming here!" Sora stretched and yawned as he walked down the pathway.<p>

"Not yet, Sora!" Kairi retorted. "I don't get it either, but we've got to come, okay?" Kairi glanced down at King Mickey. "But seriously. Why did all three of us have to come?"

"Because, all three of you helped defeat Organization XIII, remember?" King Mickey answered.

_"Not to mention Roxas and I!_" Namine commented from the back of Kairi's mind.

"Yeah, right. Namine, Roxas barely did anything!" Riku chuckled. _But no... I swear he did something before the huge battle... what did he do?_

_"Shut it, albino!" _Roxas retorted. _I was useful! I know I was! But... my memory is hazy..._

"Hey! It's silver, not white!" Riku argued back. "Anyways, we're almost at the castle now, right?" Sora looked ahead. There it was, in all it's immense glory, stood The Castle that Never Was.

* * *

><p>They eventually reached the corridor where everyone's rooms were. There were eight doors on each side of the hallway. All of them had Roman numerals, save the last two at the end of the hallway, which were bathrooms. "Alright, odds are on the left, evens on the right. Sora, you check the evens, Kairi, the odds. Riku and I will stay in the middle in case anything happens."<p>

"Right, got it," they nodded unanimously. Sora tried all the doors, but none opened. Same went for Kairi. Only two doors were left, the two labeled "XIII" and "XIV".

"What the-?" Riku stared at the fourteenth door. "I... There were only thirteen members though..." His Majesty excused himself quietly as he left the hallway. No one else noticed.

"Hey Roxas, do you know who the fourteenth member was?" Sora thought back to his Nobody.

_"I have absolutely no freaking idea!"_ he -mentally- shouted back. _"Don't you think that if I knew, I'd tell you guys?"_

"Oh yeah..." Sora realized. "huh... I still wonder what he was like..."

Riku racked his brain, trying to remember the fourteenth member. "Well... I didn't meet her at Castle Oblivion..."

"Where?" Sora and Kairi asked.

"That's a story for another time, guys. Ask Namine later..." Riku answered. "Kuso... why don't I remember her well at all?"

"HER?" Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Yup, Chapter One's been rewritten. I hope you guys like it... If you're a new reader, I'm sorry if the quality of this one is better than the rest OTL I'm currently re-writing most of it, because the original chapters are complete and utter crap.<p>

Also, "Kuso" is Japanese for dung. Only the worst definition for dung. Like... BS? I don't ever cuss in real life, but I will mutter this sometimes ^^;


	2. More Searching

Horray! Updating on a daily basis.

* * *

><p>Riku stared at everyone else. "What's the matter?" He hadn't realized what he said.<p>

"Whoa whoa whoa," Kairi said. "This... fourteenth member of the Organization... is a _girl?_"

Riku looked at Kairi strangely. "Did I say that?"

"Um, yeah...?" Sora replied. "You said, 'I don't remember HER to well'!"

"_Wow, Sora, you remembered something right for once," _Roxas laughed.

"hmm... what if..." Kairi was lost deep in thought, then absentmindedly tried the XIV room. It was locked. Mickey looked around, trying to find something. Riku was trying to remember more about the mysterious girl. Sora was arguing with Roxas about how smart he was. And Naminé? She was completely silent.

"Hey, Naminé," Kairi asked her Nobody. "Do you know about the 14th member?" Naminé stayed silent, which Kairi took as a yes. "Do you know her name?" Kairi persisted. Naminé still didn't answer. "Naminé, you know something! Just tell me already!" Kairi exclaimed. Everyone stared at her, shocked. "Oh, um... sorry, but Naminé knows something and she isn't telling us."

"_Roxas knows..." _Naminé whispered.

"Wait, what?" Kairi asked. "Roxas knows who she was?" As soon as Kairi finished her sentence, a light began to surround her. Kairi red hair faded to pink, then to blonde, and her hairstyle changed slightly. Her outfit went from her usual pink to just a white dress with a grey mini-jacket, and her boots changed into blue sandals. Once the light faded, Naminé was standing in Kairi's place.

"What the...Naminé, you... how... what...?" Riku was more dumbfounded than Sora, who actually knew what happened. Sora laughed. "Wow, Riku, you're so dumb! Kairi and Naminé switched places, that's all. Roxas and I could do it too if we wanted." Then the same light began to envelop Sora. Once the light faded again, it was Roxas in his Twilight Town clothes. _"That didn't mean you could take charge!"_ Sora complained.

Roxas stretched, then yawned. Then he finally realized what Naminé said. "Wait a minute, I know her? What on earth are you talking about?" He put his hand down on the XIII door as he was talking, and as he finished, the door opened. Everyone scrambled to get into Roxas's bedroom.

"Uh, Roxas?" The King said. Roxas turned his head.

"Yeah?"

"It's empty" Mickey was right, all the room had was a bed, some organization coats, and a small black journal. "Hey, what's this?" Riku picked up the journal, and started flipping through the pages. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Roxas screamed, and he dashed towards Riku to take it back. Roxas flipped through the pages, and saw that most of them were empty. Only the last page, numbered "Day 357" was untouched. All it said was, "I'm done with this thing". "What the..." Roxas thought. "I know I wrote in this at least once every week!" Naminé came over to look. "Could I see this for a minute?" Roxas blushed, then said, "Oh, er, sure, but there isn't much in there..." Naminé started flipping through the pages too, and found that when she started flipping, it looked like someone was writing something as she flipped through the pages. She could see the words, "Roxas, I, need, you, to, help, me, please, Naminé, Sora, Kairi, and, Riku, too. From, Xion" Naminé gasped at the last page, and dropped the book.

* * *

><p>MORE CLIFFHANGERS XD Sorry, but me lieks teh cliffhang- I mean, I like cliffhangers. Am I doing ok so far? Please help me with detail ;-;<p> 


	3. Discovering

First person for once. Cause I love writing in first person.

* * *

><p>I gasped once I saw the last word. How did she do that after what had happened? "Naminé! Are you ok?" Riku asked. He must've noticed me drop Roxas's journal.<p>

"I...I'm fine..." I responded, hesitantly. "It's just... look at page 356... there's a message... from _her_..." I was in so much shock when I saw that message. How did she know we were all gonna be there when we found the message? Unless...

_"Naminé, you ok?" _Kairi asked. _"You seem a bit shaken up by that message..." _"I'm fine, Kairi, really. Just a little surprised, that's all," I thought back to her, what with her not having a body to see at the moment...

"Huh? What's so special about page 356?" asked Roxas. "Oh sure, that's real mature, Sora!" I assumed Sora had made some sort of snarky remark to Roxas, considering how much they argue. He flipped through the pages to the 2nd to last one, then read it. "whoa... wait? Is Xion the one who we've been trying to-" Roxas started holding his head like he had a migraine or something. He looked like he was about to faint. "Ah! Roxas!" I cried. I went to help him stand. Riku did too. But where did Mickey go? I didn't see him in the room anymore...

* * *

><p><em>"Roxas! Snap out of it! If you faint, I'll faint, and I don't wanna faint right now!" <em>Sora panicked. I didn't care. I just wanted to find out why my head hurt so much. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I was reliving my memories...

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Roxas, what's a friend?" a female voice asked. "Oh, um... it's someone you share ice-cream with" Roxas explained. "Oh, does that mean you and Axel are friends too?" She asked again. "Yup," Roxas nodded.<em>

_"Here ya go! The icing on the cake" Roxas passed a girl with ebony black hair and blue eyes a sea salt ice-cream._

_"...Come back with us!" Roxas cried. "I'm sorry, Roxas, but I... I can't," the same girl was pointing a Kingdom Key keyblade at him._

_"It was my choice... to go away now..." the girl gasped. _"No, it wasn't!" I thought. "I'm the one who killed you! I'm the reason your dying right now! I don't care if Xemnas is the one who corrupted you to attack me! It's my fault I went all out! If I hadn't done my hardest, I still could've beaten you and we both could have lived!"_ She was on her last breath, dying in Roxas's arms. "No! Who else will I have ice cream with?" Roxas cried, even though he was a nobody, he still felt sad his best friend, perhaps something more?, was dying, and it was all his fault. When the girl finally disappeared from his arms, in a sparkly, but sad death, all that was left was a pink and yellow thalyssa shell. He picked it up with tears in his eyes. "Xion..." he murmured._

* * *

><p>I stared at the door, completely oblivious to everyone helping me out. I saw her, standing in the doorway, wearing the Organization coat. She gave a sad smile, then walked towards her room, and went through the door. Was she... a ghost now? "Ah! Xion!" I jerked away from Naminé and Riku, who were helping me stand, and went towards Xion's door. I tried the doorknob, but her door was still locked. "No! Xion! Open the door, please!" I knew she knew something, but she couldn't tell me unless she opened the door. <em>"Roxas, you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost!" <em>If he only knew... I thought. Then I realized Mickey wasn't here anymore. "Huh? Hey, Riku!" I called to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"Do you know where His Majesty went? I don't see him"

"Sorry, I don't know," Riku sighed. "But why are you at the fourteenth door again? It's locked, remember?"

"Wait a minute..." Naminé murmured. "That's it! Roxas, use the keyblade to open the door!" Naminé exclaimed

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait, everyone! I haven't had enough time to finish it cause I've been busy with school.<p> 


	4. Meeting

YAY UPDATION! Yeah, I'm happy I don't have writers block... Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>"Roxas! Use the Keyblade to open the door!" Naminé called Roxas. He listened, then stepped back, and pointed the Keyblade at the lock on the door. A light appeared from the tip of the Keyblade and it shot towards the lock on Xion's door. Riku watched as a bright light filled the room and then stammered, "Holy... um... Naminé? Don't look to your right... same for you, Roxas..."<p>

"Why the heck not?" Roxas asked, and he looked. Roxas jumped as he noticed Sora standing right next to him. Naminé freaked when she saw Kairi next to her. Riku check both sides of himself to make sure there was no on next to him.

"Hello, everyone," a voice said from behind Roxas. A girl with ebony black hair and ocean blue eyes just like Kairi and Naminé's stood behind him. She wore a dress similar to Naminé's, only grey, with a sea-blue mini jacket. She had grey arm socks(AN-What the heck are they called?) and purple gloves on, along with blue and purple boots. Riku recognized her right away. She nodded towards Roxas, Sora, Naminé, Kairi, and Riku. "Roxas, Naminé... everyone... I'm sorry for before..." She apologized.

"Xion! Your alive!" Naminé, Roxas, and Riku exclaimed.

* * *

><p>I nodded. "Yeah, I can explain though... wait... actually, no I can't" Kairi gave me an odd look. "Who is she? Are you that Xion girl Roxas and Riku were talking about?" Kairi asked sternly. I hesitantly nodded, but there were more important matters to discuss. "Yes, but I'll explain everything I can later. Right now, we have to get out of here before <em>he<em> gets here..."

"He? He who? Xemnas? Axel? Xeanhort's Heartless? Who?" Everyone exclaimed, they stared at each other with suprised looks on their faces.

"You didn't see him following you? You kept calling him 'Mickey' or 'Your Majesty'," I explained. They stared at me blankly. "Ok, I saw who it was because the doors are like one-way windows. From the inside of my room, I can see what's happening outside, but you can't see what's happening inside my room from the outside. And before you ask, I couldn't unlock it cause it locks from the outside. Dumb, eh?" I sighed. "But that doesn't matter, I'll tell you more once we get out of here."

"Too late, 'Xi-Xi'" A voice laughed. I blushed at my nickname, then gasped as I saw a dark corridor open and out stepped a boy in a purple, black, and red colored -I don't know what it was, a jumpsuit?- anyways, he had that on, and black spikey hair with amber eyes. I stared at him, thinking how many fangirls would think of how hot he is, despite being a re-color of Sora. Why didn't they give me the same respect...? You know what? I don't wanna know. Oh right! I was telling the story. Anyways, everyone who could summoned their Keyblades, meaning everyone but Naminé and me. Believe me, I tried, but it wouldn't come. "Shoot..." I muttered. Roxas gave a sympathetic glance. I blushed as he said "Here take my black keyblade. It's probably yours to begin with, considering how I couldn't dual wield till... you know..." So I took the spiny black keyblade and got into a fighting stance.

The Sora look-a-like glanced at everyone, then stared at Roxas. "Ven?" He looked suprised to see Roxas for some reason. "Ventus? I thought you were dead..."

Roxas glared daggers at the freak. Then he gasped, I don't know why, and shouted, "Vanitas! This... This is all your fault! It's your fault my heart was shattered! Your fault that my heart got seperated from my body, and your fault I've been asleep for 11 years!" Then Roxas's anger subsided. Everyone was staring at Roxas oddly, even the freak, who I guess his name is Vanitas. "Why are you all staring at me?" Roxas looked like he missed what happened one minute ago. Why did he have double personality or something?

* * *

><p>YAY! UPDATE*insert dummy emoticon from deviantart here* I had a lot of fun writing this one, I mean, why shouldn't I? I get to bring Xion, Vanitas, <em>and <em>Ven back to life... well kind of for Ven... you'll see what I mean :D Enjoy!


	5. Fighting

Sorry I'm so late with this... I just... I dunno... I'm really lazy ^^;

* * *

><p>"Oh wow!" Vanitas laughed. "That explains a ton!" Everyone glared daggers at him. Naminé backed away slowly because she didn't have a Keyblade to defend herself with. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Xion all stayed in a fighting stance. Sora -the most impatient of them all- finally shouted "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" and tried to attack Vanitas. Vanitas knocked Sora out in one swoop. Kairi tried a firaga spell, which <em>almost<em> hit Vanitas, who managed to block the attack and reflect it back at Kairi, who also got knocked out. Vanitas smirked, "Who's next?"

Everyone backed away, avoiding getting hit by Vanitas's dark firaga attacks. When everyone was backed up against the wall, they gulped. Vanitas was about to swing and get a grand slam(AN-horrible time for baseball puns, I know^^;) but then...

"FREEZE!"Vanitas was frozen in place. Everyone scurried to where the voice came from, until they saw yet another Dark Corridor. Everyone then backed away, stuck between a dark corridor and Vanitas the Evil Sora Dopplegauner(AN-sorry for misspelling, IDK how to spell it). A woman covered in armor with blue hair and blue eyes stepped out of the corridor, and glared(AN-Glaring is very popular in this FanFic, sorry, I can't think of a better word xD) at Vanitas. "Are you ok?" she asked Sora and Co. She looked at Roxas and gasped. "Ven...?" She muttered, then shook her head. "We have to get out of here. Everyone, run!"

And so they did.

* * *

><p>*Shot for shortness of super late chapter* I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'll make it up in the next chapter, I promise!<p> 


	6. The Ultimate Cliffhanger

Another late chapter. I'm sorry I've been so inconsistent, I haven't had much time to work on this...

* * *

><p>Nobody knew why the lady with blue hair was so willing to help but they ran away with her anyways. She eventually led them to another dark corridor, which is where everyone stopped. They stared at each other, each of them thinking different things-<p>

_"Who the heck is this? Why is she so friendly?"_ -Xion

_"I feel like I've met her somewhere before... but where...?"_ -Kairi

_"Is it just me, or does she look a lot like Kairi, Namine, and Xion?"_ -Riku

_"How did Aqua get here...HOW DO I KNOW HER NAME?"_ -Roxas

_"Poor Kairi, if only she knew..."_ -Namine

"Dang, this lady is hot!" Everyone stared at Sora. "Don't tell me I said that out loud..." Everyone nodded, even the mysterious lady.

"Look, I know you guys don't know me, but you have to trust me," the lady said. "The place I'm gonna talk you to is very safe. Only certain people can get through to it. From what I can tell, all of you qualify. Now get your butts in the portal or get killed by Vanitas!"

They went in the portal.

* * *

><p>As soon as everyone got through, she closed the portal. I glanced over towards everyone. Roxas, Namine, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and the mysterious lady were all ok, so I guessed I was ok too. I glanced around the area. There was white sand, blue sky, blue ocean, and green nature... type... stuff. It was Destiny Islands!<p>

"Oi... where are we?" Roxas asked. "Wait... Why are we back home?"

The lady was still staring at Roxas -not in the pedo way- when she realized what he said. "Oh, you live here? How did you get to that other world...?" Everyone glanced at each other, ready to explain the living guts out of each other.

* * *

><p>Oh joy! Guess what! IT'S TIME TO FILL THE PLOT HOLES! Which means a long, boring, repetitive, and only slightly humorous chapter of trying to explain everything that's happened in the Kingdom Hearts Series...<p>

You guys will either love it or hate it... I hope you guys are patient enough for this long... tedious... angsty... chapter of death.


	7. Explaining

Lateness for the lose... I'm so sorry, everyone who's enjoying the series so far... I've been focusing on other things... and this chapter is very... VERY tedious to write. I have to be accurate, otherwise you fangirls will kill me.

Since I don't want to explain EVERYTHING in Kingdom Hearts, I'm gonna find the funny parts... *starts searching through all of KH History*

* * *

><p>"Ok, somebody, start taking notes. We don't want to repeat ANYTHING. Got it?" Riku ordered everyone else. They were all sitting at the beach, ready to spell out all their life's important events to Aqua so that everyone knew what was going on. Namine took out her sketchpad and pencil. "I'll take the notes, if you want, Riku," Namine blushed.<p>

"All right, Aqua, you go first," Riku ordered again.

"If you insist. Well, it all started around 11 years ago, when Terra- a friend of mine who's my age, he... had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Anyways, we were going to take the Mark of Mastery exam, which, if we passed, we would become true Keyblade Masters. So..."

* * *

><p>"...and Ven, he looks exactly like Roxas, but his personality was completely different," Aqua continued.<p>

"You mean he actually valued his friends?" Xion grumbled.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Roxas was astonished.

"I'm talking about 'No, Xion! Who else will I have ice-cream with?'" Xion responded in a mock tone. "Jeez, I know most Nobodies except for me don't have hearts, but did you lose your brain too?"

"Oh come on! I thought friends were people who had ice-cream together! I was basically saying 'Who else will be my friend?'!" Roxas didn't understand the mood change at all.

"Pfft, wow, Roxas, she's not even your girlfriend yet and you already have relationship issues!" Sora laughed. Roxas slapped him.

"Jeez, Xion, is it that time of the month already?" Kairi giggled. Xion slapped her. "I guess that's a yes..." Kairi moaned as she healed herself with Cura.

"Enough of the jokes!" Riku shut everyone up. They all stared at him. Aqua sat there innocently. She couldn't believe her eyes. These kids were just like her and Terra, they got along, but all had their quirks that bugged each other. She smiled at the coincidence.

"Erm, may I continue?" Aqua asked politely. Riku nodded. "Anyways, Ven was very outgoing. He enjoyed hanging out with Terra and I. He helped out whenever needed..."

* * *

><p>"NO WONDER YOU LOOK SO FAMILIAR!" Kairi cried. Namine looked up from her 15 page long notes. "So... you saved me from a bunch of... what were they, Unversed? No wonder I trusted you from the start!" Kairi grinned.<p>

"Actually, that part of your memory, the part from when you were really young, has been hidden in me ever since I... well, came to be," Namine quietly responded. (AN-Hey, dreamers can dream. This is how I fill this plot hole, ok?)

"Huh, I never would've guessed," Kairi responded.

* * *

><p>"NO WONDER YOU LOOK SO FAMILIAR!" Sora and Riku cried. "Woah, Deja Vu..." Roxas and Xion both whispered. They stared at each other and blushed. Namine and Aqua shrugged, figuring Roxas and Xion seemed to have forgotten about earlier. "Now that you mention it... I think we met Terra too!" Riku realized. "You see, we met him and... well... actually, I can't tell you... Terra told me not to say anything..."<p>

"I'm willing to bet he gave you the ability to use the Keyblade, didn't he?" Aqua hypothesized. Riku nodded. "I sensed it when I first met you. I must say, you two looked adorable when you were little!" she grinned.

* * *

><p>"All right, that's about it. Any questions?" Aqua finished. Namine sighed and rubbed her aching hand. She had written 25 pages of notes. And this was just one person's life story. She was not looking forward to more. Sora raised his hand. "Yes, Sora?"<p>

"Why does Vanitas look just like me?" He asked.

"No idea," Aqua responded.

"So... if Ven's heart disappeared, but his body is still around, where is Ventus?" Riku asked.

"Simple. He's in our home world, which was originally the Land of Departure. Now it's called Castle Oblivion," She replied. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Okay... okay... so... Ven is in Castle OBLIVION of all places?" Riku face-palmed.

"Yes, why?" Aqua inquired.

"Just... just someone else take a turn..." Riku sighed. Roxas was next.

* * *

><p>With Xion, Riku, and Namine's help, Roxas explained the events that occurred in what we know as Kingdom Hearts 3582 Days. Then Riku, Kairi, and Sora tried to explain what we know as Kingdom Hearts. Namine helped out as well. Eventually, every single "game" that we know except for the commonly know "Coded" and the unreleased "KH 3D" was explained. Of course, this is not a game, this is a Fan Fiction, but the author cannot, unfortunately explain the ideas with any better terminology and is now wasting space trying to explain that to any readers out there.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I think that's about it. What do you think, Namine?" Riku sighed. It had taken around 5 hours to get everything straight and fill in all the blank points they could. Namine looked up for her now filled sketchpad and moaned, "I think and hope that's everything... 100 pages of artist's paper gone to waste, 200 if you include using the backs... I'm gonna need a new sketchpad..."<p>

"So, now that we've got that settled, I have one more question," Roxas said. "Why did you guys keep calling me bi-polar? I've been acting normal with no split personality at all. I don't get it."

Namine, Riku, Xion, Kairi, Sora, and Aqua all looked at each other expectantly, waiting for someone to speak up. "You see, Roxas... we think that maybe..." Xion blushed. How could she put this without confusing anyone?

* * *

><p>YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! And it's a long one this time, being over 1000 words! For those who don't know, Bi-Polar means your personality can change in a matter of seconds. Don't you think that describes Roxas perfectly right now?<p> 


	8. Learning

ANOTHER CHAPTER YAY! I hope you guys like this one as much as I do :)

* * *

><p>"...maybe..." Xion started to say. "UGH! You know what? Namine, please write on the cover of your sketch pad what I'm trying to say! This is WAY to awkward to explain!" Namine nodded and continued writing for about 5 minutes. She handed Roxas the sketchpad. "Roxas, be thankful. My hand is pretty much numb now..." Riku scooched over to Namine and used a Cure spell on her hand. "Thanks," she blushed.<p>

Namine had writen-

"1-We know that Ven's heart is not currently in his body at Castle Oblivion

2-Sora recalls that, when he was young, he and Riku saw a shooting star, then Sora went to what we think might be his early Station of Awakening. He met a star that sounded like you and it said that it was very tired and hurt and needed to rest. Sora took this "star" in, and he started to cry (Riku said Sora never passed out, so this must've happened while they were star gazing) Riku asked what was wrong and Sora said someone else in the worlds must've been sad too. It is highly possible this "star" was Ven's heart, broken and tired after a long fight with Vanitas.

3-When Sora became a Heartless to save Kairi and the other Princesses of Heart, 9 "stars"/hearts came out. 7 were the Princesses' hearts, one was his own, and the other must've been Ventus's.

4-Where that heart went must've been to you, Roxas. You have emotions that no Nobodies have, the same voice, and the same hair, even. Aqua says you even wear a similar outfit to Ventus's.

5-The Bi-Polar-ness must be a sympton of Ventus waking up. He might be waking up and taking slight control of your body. Therefore, we have to get to Castle Oblivion. Fast. (This would also explain the headaches Xion said you got in Castle Oblivion. Ven's heart might've reacted to the presence of his body nearby)"

Roxas stared at this list for a while, then grinned all of the sudden. "Well, looks like you guys got it all right!" He laughed. Then he stopped grinning and continued reading the list. "Wow... you think it's possible?" Everyone stared.

"I think we hit the nail on the head," Aqua murmered.

"Huh? Whadaya mean, Aqua?" Roxas asked. Riku and Namine sighed, while Sora and Kairi face-palmed.

"You still don't get it?" Kairi asked. Roxas shook his head. "Well, you really _have_ been acting bi-polar. You'll say something, your expression will change, and then you'll say something completely different. Basically, Ven is reacting before you do... I think..." Kairi tried to explain. "Does that sound right?" she turned towards everyone else. They all nodded. "Ok then, let's open that portal already!"

"That's probably not a good idea, Kairi," Xion warned. "We know that Vanitas is out there, trying to kill us for some reason, and Xehanort might have returned somehow. I'd say that using a Dark Corridor to go into their territory is _probably _not a good idea. Just saying, though,"

"Xion's right," Aqua responded. "Instead, we should use our keyblades to travel."

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. "Wait, what?" Sora asked

"You never used your Keyblade Glider? (AN-Someone tell me the official name of it please...)" Aqua asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Ok then, here let me teach you how..."

* * *

><p>After about an hour of practice, everyone was finally able to turn their keyblade into a "Keyblade Glider" of sorts. Roxas, or should I say Ven? I don't know anymore... anyways, he got the hang of it the fastest, while I was the last one to finally get the hang of it. I noticed that Sora and Roxas's Gliders looked the same, while mine, Namine, and Xion's all looked like Aqua's. Once we were all ready, we set off towards the depths of... whatever the area in between worlds is called. (AN-I seriously don't remember what it's called. I'm sooooooo sorry)<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing this! If you want to see some "official" art for the story, go to my deviantART (Psst, it's Daisy8000 on dA AKA my home page)<p> 


	9. Meeting for the Second Time

*shuffles in* Sorry I don't have any art for the story up yet besides a pic of Xion... I haven't had time to scan any pictures in and my drawings on the computer suck compared to my drawings on paper... Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So, no sign of the Keyblade Wielders?" a voice asked as Vanitas walked by. Vanitas turned toward the voice.<p>

"No sign, sir," Vanitas replied. He paced up and down the dark corridor. "I'm surprised they haven't traveled through yet," he mumbled to himself. "You'd think that'd be the only way for Sora and the others to..." Vanitas looked up. "CRAP!" The mysterious person walked up to him. He had a face similar to Xemnas' and Xehanort's Heartless, and was wearing the Organization coat. "What is it?" The man asked.

"I think we forgot about Aqua... they might actually be able to awaken Ventus!" Vanitas realized. "Master, what should we do?"

"We wait. No matter the means, they eventually come to the castle," the man ordered. "And when they do, we've got a surprise for them, don't we?" Vanitas nodded. More people entered the hallway.

"You've got that right. Commit it to memory," one said.

"Oh yes, quite the surprise is right," another smirked.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces," someone else laughed. The others were quiet.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we're almost there!" I shouted to the others. We were nearing Castle Oblivion. It wouldn't be long now until Ven could finally wake up. But that still wouldn't explain how Roxas, Namine, and Xion came into being... "Hey, Aqua?" Sora called. He broke my train of thought.<p>

"Hmm?" I asked. "Do you know why Riku was so upset about Ven being in Castle Oblivion?" Sora responded.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" I figured. I honestly had no idea and I'm pretty sure we explained that to him. Sora stopped gliding so that Riku could catch up. They started talking-mostly Riku explaining to Sora and Sora just smiling and nodding his head like he knew what Riku meant but actually didn't. I looked forward. We had entered Castle Oblivion.

"Everyone! We're here!" I called out to everyone else. They all skidded to a halt and turned the Gliders back into Keyblades. Roxas helped Xion down from her glider, and Riku watched over Namine to make sure she got down all right.

* * *

><p>"So, everyone knows the plan, right?" Riku reassured. Everyone was in a group huddle.<p>

"Yup!" Sora replied. "Wait... what plan?"

"We run in there and search every single door until we find Ven's body, or... my body... or whoever's body," Roxas reminded Sora. "Once we find it, I go in there and Aqua does something to bring Ventus back. Thus, I'll be myself again... or... well... you know what I mean!"

"Okay then, let's go!" Kairi cheered. They broke the huddle and dashed towards the doorway. They dashed right in, but stopped immedietely.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" A female voice giggled. A tall woman wearing the Organization coat was standing in the middle of the entrance.

"Who are you?" Sora asked impatiently.

"Ha! Of course you wouldn't remember," the woman laughed again. Everyone summoned their Keyblades (Namine borrowed one of Aqua's spares) and pointed them towards the fiend.

"Normally, I'd be intimidated, but thankfully, I've got backup," she smirked. A tall figure walked out of another corridor, wearing the same coat. He pulled down his hood, and revealed his bright red hair and green eyes. The woman noticed this and decided to pull her hood down as well, revealing bright blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"Axel? Larxene?" Sora, Riku, Namine, Xion, and Roxas gasped.


	10. Wondering

OTL Artist/Writers Block... how I loathe thee so... Ah well, enjoy the next chapter :)

* * *

><p>"Axel! Larxene?" everyone but Kairi and Aqua cried. "What the-"<p>

"Sorry, guys," Axel shrugged. He summoned his chakrams and aimed at Roxas. He threw one with deadly accuracy.

* * *

><p>Time suddenly seemed to slow down. I saw Axel's chakram speeding towards me. I glanced around in time to see everyone's shocked faces, and to see Aqua jumping right towards me. She shoved me out of the way and got hit by Axel's weapon. She was flung practically half way across the room, then passed out. I sat back and stared, completely petrified."Aqua? Aqua! Wake up!" I cried. I ran to her side and tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't budge. I started crying. "No... Aqua... please!" I don't know if it was me or Ven talking, but I could tell one thing for sure.<p>

Aqua wasn't waking up anytime soon.

* * *

><p>"Aqua!" I cried. I dashed back as fast as I could to help her up. I told RoxasVen to get back and try to reason with Axel while I revived Aqua. "You sure, Kairi?" he asked. I nodded and gave him a helpful shove back to the front of the room. Now, I just had to figure out where to use Cura on her...

* * *

><p>"Axel! Please stop this!" I tried reasoning with my former friend, but he wouldn't listen. His chakram finally came back after hitting Aqua. Now he aimed at me. "Believe me, Xion, if I had a choice, I'd be on your side for sure, but..." he looked back, trying to hide the regret in his face. He turned around and threw the chakram. I ducked immediately. "Really, Axel? After all we went through..." I summoned my keyblade and got ready to fight. Roxas joined in too.<p>

* * *

><p>"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" I screamed. Larxene was firing her kunai everywhere, and Riku, Namine, and I had to dodge every single one of them to stay alive.<p>

"Wow, Sora, you've improved since last time," She smirked. Suddenly, she stopped throwing her kunai. I stared at her, waiting to see what she was going to do next. She swiftly ran towards Namine and held her in a headlock position (AN: "Headlocking" is where Larxene's arm is trapping Namine's head around the neck, which, if tight enough, could cause a loss of breathing).

"No! Namine!" Riku ran towards them. Larxene threw a row of kunai in front of Riku's feet in response. "Don't come any closer," she daunted. Riku lifted an eyebrow. What, was Larxene gonna do one of those cheesy cliche live captive tricks? "Not unless you want something to happen to her..." I sighed. Why is it that any time I'm right, it's about something bad?

Riku looked miserable, and so did Namine. I looked around the room. Kairi was trying to revive Aqua, with little success, Roxas and Xion were fighting Axel, Namine was being held captive by Larxene, and I had no clue who to help.

"Shizz bits are we screwed," Riku muttered.

* * *

><p>Did you guys like this chapter? I was having a hard time trying to incorporate every single character in there, but I think it turned out okay. Note to self: KH music helps get rid of artistswriters block XD


	11. Fighting and Death

I recently re-discovered the joys of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Inspiration is BACK!

* * *

><p>"Namine!" I cried. I stepped back, not wanting to risk my life or hers. Sora looked ready to jump right in, but I held him back. "Go help Kairi," I commanded. He nodded, then went towards the back of the room.<p>

"Sending away your only help?" Larxene cooed falsely. "You must be really brave... Or really stupid!" she tossed more knives towards me. I dodged them easily, but stayed on the defensive. I readied my Keyblade.

"Head's up, witch!" I shouted, hoping that Namine would get the hint. Thankfully she did, and ducked as much as she could as I tossed my Keyblade like a Frisbee towards Larxene. I hit her smack dab in the center of the head. Namine took this as an opportunity to re-summon her Keyblade. As Larxene got up and dashed back towards Namine, Namine swung her Keyblade backwards towards Larxene, hitting her right in the...right where it REALLY hurts if you're a guy. Larxene knelt over in pain.

"Shi-"Larxene started, but stopped. "Oh... right, this is Disney... GOD DANG YOU CENSORS!" She tried to use some curing spells, but with no luck. She stayed knelt over for a while, then she passed out, possibly for good.

"Erm, Namine? I think that was a bit too much..." I commented. Namine was crying from the shock. She limped over to me, and I held her in my arms. That battle was too stressful for her, I assumed.

* * *

><p>"Ack!" I jumped out of the way of another chakram. "Jeez, Axel, watch where you throw those things!"<p>

"We aren't on the same side anymore, Roxas. Got it memo-" Axel started to say.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" I shouted. "Can't you just switch? Haven't you learned your lesson?" Xion nodded next to me. She looked over towards where Riku and Namine were fighting.

"Uh oh..." She pointed towards the other fight. Larxene was passed out. Axel looked towards where Xion was pointing, then sprinted as fast as he could.

"LARXENE!" He cried. I glanced over at the rest of the scene. Axel was on his knees, holding Larxene in his arms... just like what I did for Xion when she met her end...

Namine was in Riku's embrace, crying. From what I figured, Namine had delivered the final blow to Larxene unintentionally. Sora and Kairi glanced over towards Axel and Larxene, Aqua was still out of it. Sora and Kairi both had depressing looks on their faces.

"This wasn't supposed to happen..." Axel murmured. "Anything but this..." he tried using Curaga on Larxene. Thankfully-or possibly not- she was revived, but she still didn't wake up. Riku readied his Keyblade and held Namine closer to him than before. Axel didn't notice. All he said was, "You idiots... I can't believe you guys..." Then, Axel did the unthinkable.

He cried.

* * *

><p>"You guys could've killed her!" Axel shouted. I wanted to cower in Riku's arms more, but I decided to stand up to him. "Well look what you did to Aqua! It's pretty much the same thing!" After my outburst, I kept myself behind Riku.<p>

"Could you guys quit with the shouting?" Larxene moaned. "I can barely hear myself think!" She got up and glared daggers at me, but didn't do anything. "I used to think that pain was just an emotion..." she muttered. She shivered. "I do NOT want to experience death ever again," she told herself.

"Does this mean you'll quit being a sadist?" Xion asked, her voice filled with hope.

"Are you kidding me?" Larxene snorted. "I just don't want to die again," she laughed. I sighed. There goes any chance of her becoming a nice person.

"Eh, what's with all the shouting?" A voice came from the back of the room. "Why's everyone being so emotional?"

"Aqua!" Roxas cried.

* * *

><p>I had to re-write the 2nd half of the chapter cause FF quit on me for some reason... it's not as good as the first time I wrote the chapter, but I like it :3 Enjoy!<p> 


	12. Kidnapping

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) that's all I have to say.

* * *

><p>"Ai ai ai... what happened?" Aqua asked. "I remember saving Ven... and then... it's all a blank." I dashed up and hugged her. She looked down and smiled at me. Axel and Larxene stared at us like we were crazy, but I didn't care. Sora and Kairi backed away from the scene to give us peace and quiet. Xion wanted to come over and help, but she decided against it. Riku and Namine just looked around, both of them seemed happy that the worst has come to pass.<p>

I started crying. "Oh thank god your okay..." I whispered happily. Aqua had a surprised look on her face, but she simply smiled and hugged me back. She brushed my blond hair. "Ven..." she murmured. We continued hugging until Aqua looked up towards the door, and stood. I turned around just in time to see a dark corridor open.

"Hmph, why did we send the two who were attached to the victims?" asked a man... or was it a woman? I couldn't quite tell. He/she sighed as he/she took off his/her hood to reveal long... _pink_ hair. I gagged a little as everyone readied their weapons. He flipped his hair and then stared at everyone. "Tch, useless," he grumbled as he summoned a scythe that was, guess what? PINK. He dashed towards me and I prepared to be hit smack dab in the face, but then he made a sharp turn towards Xion and held the sharp side of his scythe towards her neck. "If you want her to live, give up, _Ventus_," he taunted. I stared at him angrily. What's with the Organization and hostages, anyways? I summoned my Keyblade, and I was holding it in... what's it called, backhand style? Heck, it wasn't even my Keyblade, it must've belonged to someone else...

I would've thought more about why and fixed my problem, but right after summoning that Keyblade, I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Everyone watched as Roxas summoned his... no, Ven's Keyblade. Xion gasped as the Marluxia tightened his grip on her. "In you dreams!" Roxas cried. He started to dash towards Marluxia, but Riku grabbed him by the sleeve. "Don't do it, Roxas," he begged. "This guy... er... girl..." he stopped to think about it for a split second. "This person's more serious than Larxene and Axel. He <em>will<em> kill Xion if you try anything..."

"Who said you guys had to give up?" He responded. "Only I can't attack, remember?" Ven grinned. Riku took the hint and prepared to go after Marluxia. Marluxia backed away ask Riku stabbed his Keyblade towards Marluxia. Marluxia backed away while holding Xion hostage towards the door. He let go of her mouth (He was holding it to keep her from saying anything, such as casting magic spells) for a moment, if only to pick Xion up and carry her over...his...her... yeah, his... shoulder.

"Roxas... hurry, please!" Xion cried. She seemed to be running out of breath. Before she could say more, Marluxia dashed through the door and left everyone in the entrance room. Ventus started to follow, but stopped. He sighed. "Shizz bits... what are we gonna do?" He let go of his Keyblade and it dissipated into wind and light.

"Tch, coward," Sora grumbled. "Why on earth would he pick Xion, anyways?" He wondered out loud.

"Do you really have to ask?" Kairi flicked Sora in the head. "Xion's practically Roxas's girlfriend. Wouldn't you help me if I were in her place?"

"Well, yeah, but still, like you said, why not you? Or Namine? Or heck, even Aqua?" Sora responded. He sighed as he thought about it.

"My God..." Kairi sighed. "Why must my boyfriend be so dense...?"

"Hmm? Did you just say I was your boyfriend?" Sora asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Case in point..."

"It's simple," Riku finally answered Sora's first question. "Xehanort obviously needs Ventus for something, so he chose Xion," Sora raised his hand to ask another question, but was interrupted. "And before you ask 'well why not Aqua if that's who Ven likes?' Think about it. Roxas loves Xion, obviously. So Ventus would have conflicting emotions about what to do, seeing as they're both kinda fighting for control at the moment," Riku explained.

"Oohh..." Sora nodded, then he shook his head. "I don't get it"

"THAT'S IT YOUR GONNA GET IT!" Riku shouted as he started to chase Sora around the room.

"Ack! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sora apologized.

* * *

><p>"How can they be this carefree at a time like this?" Namine asked. I shrugged. "The world may never know..." I turned towards Sora. "Oi! Sora! Getta move on and help save Xion already!" I shouted. Sora turned around towards me just in time to get whacked by Riku's Keyblade. Ouch...<p>

"Huh...? What'd ya say, Kairi?" Sora asked after the impact.

"We have to go help Xion. REMEMBER?" I responded.

"We'll stay here in case anyone else comes, will that work?" Axel asked us, ice cream in hand. Wait, when did he get that? I guess the Organization Coats are insulated or something. I nodded. Roxas... Ven... whoever it was nodded too.

"If they try anything, trust me, they're gonna get it..." Larxene grumbled. "You sure we shouldn't go after Marluxia and give her a piece of our mind?"

Axel spat out his ice cream. "H...her?" he gagged.

"Yeah, her. I thought it was pretty obvious from the start," Larxene retorted. "I mean, what guy has pink hair, controls _**flowers**_ for crying out loud, has a scythe as a weapon, which would be cool if it wasn't _PINK_? Plus, it's a gardening tool for crying out loud, not a Grim Reaper weapon, the way he uses it!"

"Well... that was unexpected," Axel snorted. "I thought you were gonna say he was gay or something!"

"Either he's gay, or he's a she. That's all there is to it," Larxene responded as she crossed her arms. "You hero people... go do what you heroes do," she ordered.

"You got it!" I replied. I grabbed Sora by the arm and dragged him towards the door Marluxia went through. "Alright, we're off to save your Nobody's girlfriend, got it?"

"Wha- yeah! But you don't have to drag me to do it, Kairi!" he stammered. He glanced back. "You guys coming or what?" Riku, Namine, and Ven/Roxas followed. Aqua stayed behind, for some reason.

"Why aren't you coming?" I asked her.

"I'm gonna stay behind, I'm still feeling a bit dizzy," she said. "Plus someone oughta keep an eye on those two," she pointed at Axel and Larxene.

Ven/Roxas nodded. "Alright then, see ya!" he waved. We all dashed up to follow Marluxia and save Xion while Axel, Larxene, and Aqua stayed behind.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked this chapter!<p>

And yes, I went there, calling Marluxia a girl/gay. I mean seriously, I can't be alone.


	13. Confusing

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on other stories. And I've been obsessing over the newest English Vocaloid/Engloid, Oliver...

Well, I digress, enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

><p>"What do you want, pretty boy?" I asked angrily. Marluxia had taken me all the way to the top of Castle Oblivion into a room that was pure white... just like everywhere else in the castle. How original. He tossed me down onto the ground. I was about to summon my Keyblade, but Marluxia already had his scythe in hand. He pointed its sharp side at me as he stared with disgust. I flinched, but stood my ground. He summoned some... roses? I think? Yeah, roses. How cliche. Anyways, Pretty Boy summoned roses that wrapped around my wrists and ankles and held me up, suspended in the air.<p>

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he glowered as I struggled against the thorns. "The more you struggle, the tighter they get," he smirked. I sighed. Clearly, he/she was serious about killing me if he/she had to.

"Well, I guess I'm doomed to self-inflicted pain," as I relaxed my arms and legs. I still had a rebellious look on my face... I think. I honestly couldn't tell since I can't, you know, look at my own face without a mirror. "Anyways, just answer my question! What the heck do you want from me?" I asked angrily...again. Why did this kind of crap have to happen during that time of the month, anyways?

Marluxia sighed."Well, since you asked," he shrugged. "You're the bait to bring Ventus,"

"Eh? Why Ven?" I asked. I had to get as much information as possible. "If you wanted to bait Ven, you should've caught Aqua!" Two people walked into the room, both of them wore the Organization coat. One was a man who looked similar to Xemnas, while the other one kept his hood up. The one who had his hood up couldn't be any older than me, and he had the same build as Sora and Roxas, if they wore the coat. Wait, that meant it was...

"Vanitas," the Xemnas look-alike said. Vanitas looked up. "You know what to do," Vanitas nodded. He started to walk over as Marluxia was complaining, "Oh come on! I was doing so well! Why do you have to interfere?"

"Eh, Vanitas, whadaya want?" I struggled to get away but the thorns kept rubbing against my wrists. Unfazed, Vanitas continued to walk towards me. I could faintly see a smirk across his face. "Get away from me!" I shouted.

* * *

><p>"Get away from me!" A voice from upstairs shouted. The sound, however, was faint, to where I almost couldn't hear it. Of course, I knew who it was instantly.<p>

"Xion!" I dashed up past Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Namine, but then skidded to a halt. "Crap! I can't go cause of that stupid taunt Mr. Pretty-Boy gave Ven..."

"And?" Riku asked. "You aren't Ven, are you, Roxas?" He gave a sly grin at me.

"True, I guess, but what if we switch places randomly?" I had to be careful, otherwise, Xion could be gone forever... I shivered. The mere thought made me tremble with worry, and I got a headache. "Shizz," I grumbled. I fell to the floor in pain. Why was my head hurting so much? Even when I remembered Xion, it wasn't this bad.

Too much to think about while having the worst headache in the history of forever, I guess. I blacked out immediately afterwards.

* * *

><p>"So..." Axel started to say. "What makes you think we need to be watched, anyways?" he asked Aqua. I sighed at his ignorance. He's either the biggest idiot in the world, super naive, or just trying to make small talk. Why did I love this moron again?<p>

"I honestly thought you knew from the start," Aqua sighed. "It's simple. You are... or were... or whatever... you were a "bad guy" who sided with Xehanort, now your all of the sudden a "good guy" on Sora's "team" and I'm apparently supposed to believe that any darkness in the hearts you don't have is gone," she explained. Dang, this chick got her facts right fairly fast.

"Well, trust me," Axel said calmly. "I'm not gonna be an idiot anymore. If this Xehanort person is really that big of a deal and is willing to kill my friends, I ain't gonna be on his side," he explained firmly. I blushed a little bit, since that was almost exactly what I would say.

"If you used to be on his side, would you happen to know what his plans are?" Aqua asked curiously. She had this naive, yet smart look on her face, I don't know how to describe it.

"Believe me, if we knew what his plans were, we would've told you right off the bat," I sighed. "Well, Axel would, at least, cause he'd be the one stupid enough to do that kind of thing," I smirked. Axel blushed and stammered a comeback, but he stuttered to much for me to understand.

"Get away from me!" a voice from upstairs cried. Even if we were on the first floor, whoever it was screamed pretty dang loud. It was faint, but we heard it anyways. Unfortunately, we couldn't tell who it was. Aqua, Axel and I started running up the stairs.

"Xion!" someone else cried. We all knew who it was immediately. Even though we were running as fast as we could, we were too slow. Roxas... Ven... whoever... had passed out on the ground. Riku, Kairi, and Sora were trying to wake him up, while Namine looked around curiously. Axel and Aqua went over to try to help him, while I casually walked over to Namine. She didn't notice me at first, but when she did, she looked up and flinched slightly. Dang, I must have traumatized her fairly badly if she still can't look at me like I'm normal... Well, it's not my fault she was a coward. Good to know she became a bit rebellious in the end.

"So..." I tried to start to start a conversation. "Why aren't you helping out your friends?" She looked at me suspiciously, then relaxed a little bit.

"There's something about this room, I think," she murmured. "It's... off, compared to the other rooms. I don't mean, visually, though, I mean... this room just," she seemed to have trouble putting it to words.

"You mean the 'vibe' you get from this room is unsettling?" I asked her. She nodded. Once I said that, I started to notice it as well. It didn't feel like we were in danger, per say, but more that we were being watched.

"Now that I think about it," I realized. "The reason we were sent here in the first place was to find a 'Chamber of Sleep,' if I remember correctly."

"Chamber of Sleep... why does that sound so familiar?" Namine whispered. "Maybe... maybe that's where Ventus's body is!" she realized. That makes sense, since Roxas says he had blackouts whenever he tried to come to the Castle, from what Aqua told us while we passed time. Plus, this uneasy feeling...

"Oh my god!" Riku shouted. Namine and I turned around. Even if Roxas/Ven was passed out, somehow, he had lifted his arm. In his hand was a keyblade I'd never seen before, so I assumed this was Ven's keyblade. He pointed the keyblade towards the wall behind us, and a string of light burst out to open an invisible lock. Suddenly, a door appeared behind us. Ven lowered his arm with a smile on his face. My jaw dropped.

"Holy crap..." I mumbled as we all stared at the newly discovered door. Aqua grinned as she picked Ventus up, piggy bag style. "He's just amazing like that," she smiled. "Ven's cabable of all kinds of things, even when sleeping."

"Heh, he's restless like the wind, isn't he?" Kairi smiled. I didn't get was she was saying at first, but then I got it. "Ventus...it's kinda funny... I got my keyblade from Aqua, Sora got his from Ventus, Riku's from Terra..." Wow. When did she become Ms. Deep and Meaningful? However, it was kind of odd. I won't bother explaining, though.

"Alright, you four, go save Xion," Aqua ordered the teenagers. "Axel, Larxene, and I will try to wake up Roxas and revive Ven,"

"Wait, WE?" Axel stammered. "But I don't know anything about this kind of stuff, and I'll probably just screw things up a-and..."

"Heh," I giggled. "You're cute when your embarassed," Shittaki mushrooms, did I really say that out loud! "Let's go already, Axel," I dragged him by the ear, despite the fact he's around a half foot taller than me. "You heard Aqua, didn't you? Go save Xion already. We'll probably celebrate with ice cream once this is all over," I stated.

"Alright..." Sora complained. "See ya, then!" he grinned his huge grin that takes up half his face. "Let's go, everyone!" They all followed Sora, probably hoping that this would all be over soon.

So was I.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it, but it was hard to keep Larxene in character...<p> 


	14. Awakening

It's the Xion-th chapter! YAY I'm _SO HAPPY. _Anyone who gets the reference automatically wins my respect.

Enjoy the chapter! (Wow... I am AMAZED with myself. I have three stories that I'm working on... when I first started writing I'd get... two chapters done, and then forget about the story forever. Holy schnitzel, guys. Thank you for reading this story, or my Izumi one, or the AU one, or maybe all of them, if you're awesome like that :3)

* * *

><p>I passed out for quite a while after Vanitas showed up. What did he do to me? I can't remember... when I finally came to, I was... back in The World That Never Was? What the-?<p>

"Hey!" I shouted. I looked down to see that I was wearing the Organization Coat. Allow me to repeat myself: What the-?

I started walking down the halls, and ended up in that room where we received our missions. All the couches were empty, and the tables were wiped clean. I glanced out the windows to see if Kingdom Hearts was still high in the sky. It wasn't, thankfully. Sora did a good job destroying it.

Only one other person was in the room. It must've been Roxas, because no one else is as -no offense- short as him. I smiled as I laughed. "Oh thank God I'm not alone!" No response. How many times do I have to say it: What the-?

Roxas turned around slowly and lifted his arm toward me. His Keyblade appeared in his hands, aimed right at me. "Deja Vu, isn't it?" He smirked. He still had his hood up, so I couldn't see his face. But that was DEFINITELY his voice. Why? What did I do wrong? I thought he forgave me for all the problems I caused. "Now you know how I felt when you did this to me," he glowered.

"E-Eh? Roxas? What did I do wrong? Honestly, I thought you forgave me..." I pleaded. Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down, me. Don't let those stupid hormones get the best of you. Focus on what matters. "Never mind that, what are we doing here? Weren't we in Castle Oblivion?"

Now it was his turn to be confused. "What are you talking about?" He was getting red in the face. "I can't go there, you know that!" Once again: What the-?

Okay, this is getting old.

"B-but... we where just there..." I pouted. Wait a minute. There's something... familiar about this. Didn't Riku say something similar happened to him? Something about someone in the Organization acting as Sora...? I put on the bravest face I had and summoned my Keyblade.

But... this isn't the Kingdom Key that Roxas, Sora and I share. This was truly my own. The handle was that heart symbol used to... well... symbolize Kingdom Hearts. (AN: The KH Logo) The Key-chain was a paopu fruit, and the blade itself was a pale purple, and the decorated part was a dark violet "XIV". Once I got over the shock of having an unique Keyblade, I aimed it straight at Roxas.

"Show yourself, Zexion!" I ordered bravely. Roxas stood there, confused, for a few moments. Suddenly, he burst out in laughter.

"Hah! You thought I was ZEXION, that useless midget?" he laughed. His voice changed to sound sort of like Sora's. "Get real, **Xi-Xi**!" Roxas's Keyblade changed too. It was one I'd never seen before, I don't know how to describe it. One thing's for sure, though. It was definitely not Roxas's, or Sora's.

"Vanitas!" I hissed under my breath. As soon as I said his name, all the illusions disappeared. I was in a plain white room, wearing the same old... well, new clothes, but my Keyblade was still the same. The Organization Coat on Vanitas faded away too, leaving him in that jumpsuit thing. Oh joy, another tedious fight.

Thankfully, this time it wasn't someone I was emotionally attached to.

Let the battle begin, Vanitas. Let the battle begin.

* * *

><p>"Whoa," I whistled. Larxene, Aqua, and I had entered the Chamber of Sleep.<p>

And dang, Ventus has been sleeping in a nice place. It was a huge white... well, chamber, with some symbols like the one Aqua was wearing all around the room. In the center of the room, there was a huge throne. A boy who had to be Ventus was resting in the ginormous throne.

"Dang, Aqua!" Larxene exclaimed. "Overkill, much? This is HUGE! How could we not find THIS?"

"It was created by Ventus, don't blame me," Aqua laughed. She set Roxas's body down on the ground near the throne. Ventus twitched in his sleep.

Out of nowhere, Roxas started twitching and spazzing like crazy in his sleep. Afraid to do anything, we all just watched in horror. Suddenly, a star burst from Roxas's body, and slowly drifted over to Ven's. Then, just as randomly as it had started, the crazy crap ended. Both of them were still asleep, though. Aqua went over to Ven and started to slowly nudge him, in an attempt to wake him up. Larxene and I did the same to Roxas.

"Eh...? What... what happened?" Ventus groaned as he woke up. He glanced over in my direction and noticed Roxas, who was slowly waking up. "Whoa!" he cried. Ven started checking himself to see if he was actually in his own body. "Holy...my God..." he murmured. "I'M ME AGAIN~" he exclaimed happily and jumped off the throne.

As Roxas was waking up at his own pace, Ven jumped in front of him and waved his hand in front of Roxas's face. That woke Roxas up immediately. "HOLY ME!"

"Ha, I guess this is the first time we meet face to face, isn't it, Roxas?" Ven laughed. Aqua chuckled too, and so did Larxene.

"Argh, jeez, I didn't know you were making me look this..." Roxas thought for a moment. "Hyper..." I wanted to tell Roxas that Ven's name _is_ Latin for "wind", but I decided not to.

"Okay, well, anyways, your girlfriend's in danger, so we've gotta help her, right?" Ven suddenly got serious. Roxas blushed as he nodded, and tried to stammer, "Well, she's not my girlfriend **yet**," but Ven ignored him.

"You guys can go on ahead, I'll trail behind in case pretty boy Marly is serious about killing her," Ven said. Roxas nodded.

"God, I don't think I'll ever get used to this," Roxas sighed.

"Neither will I," I agreed.

* * *

><p>We walked right into "The-Ulitimate-Meeting-For-Jerk-Faces" AKA: the creepiest guys on the planet. As we got to the floor where we heard Xion, we ran into Marluxia, Xeanhort, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, and... well, the rest of the Organization, excluding Roxas, Xion, Axel, Larxene, Zexion, and Demyx. But... no, they were human. Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaus, and Saix were all human now. Luxord and Marluxia weren't, for some reason.<p>

"Hmph, everyone except for who we need," Xaldin murmured. "Braig, you know what to do, right?" Xigbar, I guess his human name is Braig, nodded. He started towards me.

"Let's get rid of the impersonator first," he smirked.

"You do that," Xaldin sighed as he started towards Sora.

"Oooh, this will be fantastic if I manage to keep your bodies after this fight," Vexen cackled as he headed towards Namine. I cringed. Good god, what a pedophile...

"Even, focus on the job," Xaldin sighed.

"Whatever, Dilan," Saix sighed. He walked slowly towards Kairi.

As this happened, we were all transported to different rooms of the castle. Maybe Zexion went after Xion? Is that why she isn't here? Shizz, this isn't good!

"Focus, you silly boy!" Braig taunted as he shot some warning blows from his guns. I summoned my Keyblade.

"This is going to be such a pain..." I whispered. "...For you, at least. Ho boy, are you gonna be sore in the morning," I joked.

Hmph, I can't wait to get this over with.


	15. Updating Author's Note

OTL...

I'm pathetic...

No updates in who knows how long.

Well. Good news.

I'm going to re-write Reliving. Make it more detailed and stuff. Suggestions would be great, thanks for all the reviews despite me not updating :D *hugs you all*


End file.
